PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The University of Rochester Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (UR-IDDRC) Human Phenotyping and Recruitment (HPR) Core provides investigators with priority access to high quality phenotyping and clinical assessment services, along with comprehensive resources for research design consultation, subject recruitment, and investigator training. The capabilities provided are central to clinical and translational research conducted by IDDRC investigators. The centralized infrastructure and provision of HPR services with expert faculty guidance ensures efficient and high quality data ascertainment. The HPR Core is supported by dedicated administrative and technical faculty and staff to provide customized, critical consultation in the design and implementation of studies involving clinical assessment that spans the range of IDD etiologies and clinical manifestations. The HPR Core is comprised of expert faculty and staff who are experienced in assessment of individuals with complex neurodevelopmental conditions. Emphasis is placed on methods that foster reproducibility, including use of widely-accepted common data elements, validated tools, and internal assessments of fidelity and consistency in data acquisition. The HPR Core serves as a key component of the integrated UR-IDDRC system that enables translation of pre-clinical discovery into meaningful therapies that improves the lives of individuals with IDDs and their families.